


Booty Calls In Prayer Form

by winterlemonade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Bed Fucking, Dry Humping, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Somnophilia, Wet Dream, Whatever plot here is negligible, is that even a tag, mattress humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterlemonade/pseuds/winterlemonade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel hears Dean calling out for him but it's not the usual kind of emergency.  </p><p>A.K.A. Pure, unabashed, pretty hot kinda sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Booty Calls In Prayer Form

_"Cas."_

Castiel had been in a meeting with the other angels left after the whole Apocalypse fiasco when Dean's voice whispered in his head. 

_"Cas, please,"_ Dean's voice said again, this time with more urgency. As Castiel tried to look as if he was paying attention to what Uriel was droning on about, his mind quickly ran through several situations where the Winchesters could possibly need his help. 

Skinwalkers? Demons? Return of the leviathans? Had they somehow broken the world again and needed his angelic intervention?

"Castiel. What are your thoughts on Raphael being the leader of the heaven until our Father returns?" The sound of Uriel calling his name snapped Castiel out of his thoughts and he stood up from his place as his brain scrambled for a dignified reply that didn't involve the mentioning of Sam and Dean. 

"I believe choosing Raphael as the temporary leader of our kind would bode us well in the near future," here Raphael shot him a muted glare as the words 'temporary leader'. "However-"

He had barely managed to stay on his feet as Dean's voice rang again in his head, this time laced heavily with urgency and an emotion Castiel couldn't quite figure out. Worry flared in him as he regained his composure, trying to keep his expression as neutral as possible. 

"I have to go," Castiel said firmly, his tone clearly suggesting no room for argument as he took off, briefly noting the looks of disapproval on the other angels' faces before putting the whole meeting on the back burner. 

Despite the Enochian sigils which hide the Winchesters from angels that Castiel engraved into their ribs, it wasn't difficult to locate Dean by following the direction of the prayers, which were starting to border on frantic. In the short amount of time Castiel spent finding Dean, he realized he hadn't heard anything from Sam yet, which could only mean that Sam was the one in trouble. Flapping his wings even faster, he finally found the place where Dean's prayers echoed the loudest, aching and intense. 

He found Dean in the Men of Letters bunker sprawled out on his mattress belly-down with his arm tucked under his pillow, seemingly unharmed. Castiel then went to check on Sam just in case, and found him curled on his bed snoring away softly as well. 

Strange, he thought. They didn't seem to be in any state of distress, but he could still hear Dean calling out for him, for assistance what for he didn't know.

Returning back to Dean's room, Castiel decided to sit in the armchair facing him and observe him for a little while longer. It seemed so long since he last watched his charges in peace because of the Apocalypse. When both angels and demons were at war with each other and themselves, Sam and Dean were caught at the epicenter of it. They had all gotten no rest for almost a year trying to stop the two forces from wreaking havoc on earth, which was fine with him and his angel mojo but not so much for the two brothers, who lived in a constant state of near-exhaustion, guilt, and worry. 

Castiel was in the middle of reliving certain memories from the past months when Dean groaned from his bed. Immediately, Castiel was at his side, touching a concerned finger to his forehead. Maybe Dean was having nightmares, to which the Winchesters were definitely not new to. What Castiel didn't expect was the sudden bolt of desire and lust that surged up from his fingertip and warming his entire body. Shocked and slightly overwhelmed by feelings he had never felt in, what, millennia, his hand automatically reached out to touch the lingering handprint he left on Dean as he tried to sort himself out. 

Dean let out a small whimper this time, his hands clenching as he pressed his hips into the mattress, rumpled clothes rucked up to below his ribs. Although it was dark, being an angel and all did enhance his eyesight and Castiel could see his flushed cheeks and pink lips looking ever so tempting. He could feel his body temperature rising slightly in response to the delicious sight before him, beautiful Dean Winchester, hot and aroused and still calling for him. 

His hand had traced down from Dean's shoulder to his face on its own accord, where it tenderly cupped his stubbled jaw and lightly brushed a thumb across the bottom of those perfect lips. Desires he rarely felt and pent-up frustrations he had tried to suppress ever since he stepped into the barn welled up fiercely in his gut, and he was struck by the sudden urge to run his hand through Dean's bedhead and kiss him senseless. Of course, Dean chose this moment to start grinding against the mattress, mouth falling open as he gasped hot, needy puffs of air over Castiel's hand. 

Angels didn't have the same instincts that humans possess, but it only seemed natural for his thumb to push inwards and slip into Dean's open mouth, feeling the sensation of his soft tongue swirling wet and warm around his digit. Castiel couldn't help but imagine the same pressure on other parts of his body, couldn't help but shudder as Dean subconsciously sucked on his thumb and moaned. Throughout his existence, Castiel had seen the various ways in which humans have sex and he'd never understood why people did such an act simply out of pleasure, but now it all made sense as seeing Dean Winchester, the Righteous Man, fucking the bed as he dreamt of Castiel has got to be the arousing thing that has ever graced his eyes. 

Suddenly, Dean flipped his body to lie on his back. Castiel could see how his loose boxers were tented up, his cock head peeking through the waistband and leaving sticky patches on his stomach. Dean whined at the lack of pressure and rolled his hips into the air desperately as his cock twitched. Overcome by a heady mix of lust, desire and curiosity, Castiel touched a tentative finger to the slit where clear precome was leaking out and the almost-wail that followed sent a sharp bolt of arousal straight to his groin. He could feel his slacks getting more restrictive as his own cock began to swell in its confines. Briefly his mind warred, wondering what would happen to their friendship if he decided to give in to the temptation, but having Dean grasping the sheets and fucking the air when it should've been Castiel did nothing to solve his dilemma and only served to fuel the fire burning in him.

Softly in the dark, he hushed Dean, stroking fingers through his hair as he tried to calm him down. When Dean's desperate cries whittled down to mere grunts and whimpers, he smoothed both hands down his waist to hold his hips in place as he bent down and gently kissed the flared head of his cock, red and plump from the stimulation. 

"Ngh, fuck- Oh Cas, Cas please-" Dean whined, louder and jerking his hips up into whatever was touching him but strong hands pinned his hips down as soft warmth tickled his swollen, wet slit. 

"Shit, Cas is that you- Oh." When more coherent words tumbled out of Dean's mouth, Castiel knew he has got to be awake, or at least semi-conscious. Immediately, feelings of shame stabbed at his conscience and he began to pull away. 

"Dean, I- I'm sorry," he said as he lifted his head up from his pelvic region. "I heard your calls, and-" Castiel was cut off as Dean pushed his hips up and urgently muttered, "Don't you fucking stop doing what you were doing."

Those words of approval dampened the embarrassment of having been caught and sent a happy, warm feeling spreading through his chest as he resumed kitten-licking the head of his cock, watching his saliva mix with beads of precome. 

"Oh fuck, get on with it, Cas," Dean said, his voice an octave higher as his hands made itself home in Castiel's hair, pulling and scratching gently. 

"Ever so impatient, Dean," he tutted as he pulled down his boxers to allow Dean's cock to lie heavily on his stomach. Gently, he blew warm air on his member, curiously watching it twitch in response to the teasing sensation. 

"Ah- Cas, please- Do something!" Dean nearly shouted, fingers clutching tightly in Castiel's hair. His cock had turned a startling shade of reddish-purple, the vein below it throbbing with need as slick continued to drip. With how far along Dean looks, Castiel could either make this a quick orgasm for Dean or drag it out into a torturously slow-paced, almost sweet, process. 

It was obvious which option Castiel chose. 

Ignoring the tugging on his hair, Castiel pulled himself up to sit right below the apex of Dean's thighs, bending down so his lips nearly brushed against the other's. In this position, he could feel his hardness painfully straining against the zipper of his pants, and the feeling of Dean's dick almost touching his own was exquisite. 

There was a moment when Castiel paused, their faces centimeters away from each other. This was their last chance to back out, to pretend this never happened and let everything go back to the way it was, Cas being an angel of the Lord and occasionally helping out the Winchesters on a particularly difficult task and Dean obsessed with taking care of Sammy and his Baby. 

Of course, that moment passed as soon as it came when Dean pulled Cas down by his neck to heatedly kiss the living daylights out of his angel, lips already gasping open just after they touched as Dean smoothly slid his tongue into Cas's mouth. He curled his tongue around Cas's and stroked it sensually, tasting the earthy-mint taste of him, hot and wet. Their kiss was sloppy, teeth clacking and slippery with saliva and lazy bites on their lips before-

 _"Oh,"_ Castiel had subconsciously pressed his erection against the 'V' of Dean's pelvis and he groaned loudly at the pleasure shooting up his spine as he rubbed himself off. 

"Come on, let's get your pants off before you come in them," Dean rasped, voice low with want as he fumbled with the zipper on Cas's pants. The moment his fly was undone, his cock sprang free and Castiel hissing as the heated flesh came in contact with the cool air of the room. 

"Fuck, you're beautiful, you're so beautiful," Dean murmured as he cradled the exposed cock, thick and veiny and craving release. As it turned out, Jimmy was pretty well-endowed and was also cut, being a Christian and all. Cas was lucky to have picked this vessel. 

"Dean, what- Oh!" Sparks of lust and desire shot through Castiel as Dean gripped him tight and pulled from base to tip, drawing out droplets of precome which Dean smoothed back down over the head and down the shaft, lubricating it. He repeated this process several times more, until Castiel was practically shivering into his touch, moaning mindlessly. 

"Cas, Cas please," Dean's hoarse voice brought him back, eyes refocusing on Dean's cock, which now lay flat against his stomach, the slit, which was now in the shape of an 'o', oozing sticky liquid out continuously to form a small puddle in the dips of his muscles. 

Castiel sat up, scooping up some precome in his hand and smeared it over both their dicks, pulling on them hard. 

"Lick," he said, sounding all low and rough as he held his palm out to Dean. Green eyes never leaving Castiel's, Dean pressed his wet tongue to the palm of Cas's hand, licking in broad, slick strokes up to the fingertips and using the tip of his tongue at where the fingers joined. After thoroughly ensuring that the entire palm was wet with his saliva, that cheeky bastard pressed a soft kiss to every fingertip, making Castiel and his dick blush. 

"You are going to be the death of me, Dean," Cas growled out as he gripped them both in his large hand and pressed his mouth to Dean's simultaneously, earning him a loud groan of both surprise and pleasure. Although Castiel hadn't had much first-hand experience with masturbating, he had seen enough humans do it in his lifetime to at least know the basics of it. He held on to them both tight and pulled, pumping his hips in jerky movements and reveling in the sticky-slick feel of sliding against each other as Dean gasped out profanities. 

"Oh- Ngh, fuck Cas, where- Where'd you learn to do this- Fuck!" Dean choked out a cry as Castiel held the heads of their cocks together and rubbed them against each other, making both of them twitch as heat pooled in his gut and began to build. 

"I've watched humans for millennia, Dean. We-" Cas's breathing stuttered as the sensations traveling up his spine nearly disrupted his train of thoughts. "We're actually not the first ones to discover the joys of masturbation," he smirked, although he was mostly surprised by how coherent he sounded when his blood felt like they were sizzling in his veins and every sensation felt magnified. 

"Fuck, Cas, don't stop please. I-I'm close- _Oh._ " Despite the darkness, Castiel could see Dean's eyes closing as he bit his lip hard, hands frantically pawing at Cas's body and hips pumping in time to Cas's rhythm. 

"Don't bite your lip, Dean. I want to hear every one of your moans, every single sound that- _Ah,_ that you make. Don't make me gag you, Dean," he threatened as he used his free hand to pull Dean's red, abused lips from the clutches of his teeth and pressed a haste, open-mouthed kiss onto it. 

"Oh, C-Cas, ngh," Dean whined, his voice embarrassingly high but he didn't care because _fuck_ , he could feel his balls drawing up and getting ready to shoot his load because Castiel's hands felt _so good_ , calloused but slick with saliva, _his saliva_ , and the sounds Castiel didn't know he was making-

That bastard chose that moment to stop all movement and let go of both their dicks, and Dean would've punched Cas had he not been so utterly consumed by sheer confusion and the burning need to come. 

"Cas! What the fuck?" he managed to gasp out, the impending orgasm slowly fading away. 

"Fuck the bed, Dean."

"What?"

"Lie on your stomach and fuck the bed. I want to- To come on your back," Cas turned away slightly as he said it. _He's shy_ , Dean realized. Well, it mustn't be easy making such a pornographic request for someone who has only ever seen porn once in his billions of years on Earth. He tenderly placed a hand on Cas's jaw and turned his head to face him as his thumb stroked the growing five o'clock shadow on his jaw. 

"Anything for you, Cas," he murmured, gazing into those liquid blue eyes that seemed to be able to hold every emotion known to mankind, and kissing those chapped, soft lips before turning on his stomach, knees spread and hands above his head in a push up position. 

There was a pause before he felt Cas's lips on his shoulder, mouthing the smooth skin there before whispering into his ear, "Fuck the bed for me, Dean."

That was all the encouragement Dean needed as he began undulating his hips and grinding his aching cock into his sheets, rubbing the remaining saliva and fresh drops of precome into his bed. 

"You're gorgeous," he heard Cas groan appreciatively before he saw hands on both sides of him on the bed. He nearly stopped to question Cas what he was doing when he felt something wet and hard between the cleft of his ass cheeks and the warmth of Cas's body over his back. Realizing that Cas was rutting between Dean's ass while he was fucking the bed nearly made him come right there and then; it was a miracle how he managed to stave off that orgasm as delicious moans spilled from Cas's mouth right into his ear, stubble rubbing against his shoulder. 

"F-fuck, Cas you kinky bastard," Dean stuttered, feeling wetness on the lower half of his back as precome from Cas's dick was smeared across his skin. 

"Yeah, I had a great teacher." Cas smirked back, gently scraping his teeth on the skin just above Dean's carotid and feeling him arch into it. 

"Oh- Oh fuck Cas, I'm close, oh God-" Dean gasped as his movements became jerkier and he fucked himself harder into the bed. 

Rough hands skimmed over his stomach, stroking and tweaking his nipples and making him cry out from the assault of sensations. 

"Come, Dean. Come for me, I want to hear you scream my name. No biting your lips, you hear?" A thumb pulled his bottom lip from between his teeth which he had been unknowingly biting down on, dry skin stroking across his swollen, abused flesh. "I want everyone to hear you scream when you come- Fuck, come, Dean. Right now." Castiel rolled a nipple between his fingers and that was all it took for Dean to be pushed over the edge. 

"I'm coming, I'm coming- Oh, fuck, Cas, fuck- _Oh, Cas._ " It only took two long strokes before Dean was shot his load onto the mattress, head thrown back in ecstasy as the feeling of utter completion consumed his entire body. His fingers scrabbled to find purchase on anything, anything at all as come spurted out of him in long streaks for what seemed like forever, soaking into the sheets. After the powerful jets of come subsided, small gluts of it continued to be pumped out of his cock as he fucked himself into the growing puddle, nearly sobbing from the overwhelming pleasure as wet sheets dragged against his over-sensitized cock. 

Whatever's left of his brain came back to him just in time to register Cas's faltering rhythm as he slid his dick more urgently between Dean's ass. Feeling sated and cheeky, Dean decided to push his hips up and circle it on Cas's cock, feeling it throb as Castiel let out a broken wail. 

"Dean- Dean, I'm going to-" Cas had barely been able to get out half the sentence before the long-overdue orgasm hit him out of nowhere, leaving him clinging onto Dean's back and helplessly jerking his hips against the cleft of his ass as he blew his load hard. White streaked up the smooth, freckled skin of Dean's back and neck, and Cas groaned at the overload of pleasure coursing through his body. When Cas started to slowly hump against Dean to ride out his orgasm, Dean had turned around and quickly used his thumb to rub just below the head of Cas's dick, who whimpered as his body came again, pushing another spurt of come across Dean's jaw. Seeing his Dean looking so debauched because of him made his cock twitch in Dean's grasp again, spilling a thin stream of white with his plush lip caught between his teeth.

Carefully, Dean gripped Cas's cock with a tight fist and stroked from base to tip twice, coaxing out the last drops of come which he smeared onto his thumb before sticking it into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and pulling out a now-clean finger with the most brilliant smile Castiel had ever seen. 

God, he doubted he had ever come across a more beautiful being than Dean Winchester, the Righteous Man, laying before him all fucked out and marked by strings of come on that gorgeous face and those long eyelashes of his. He absently caressed a thumb across his come-streaked chin, pulling it up slightly and pressing his lips onto Dean's soft and plump ones. Unlike the previous kisses which were heated and filled with blazing need, this was a slow dance of tongues, warmth twisting around each other in a soft embrace. Dean's hands were cupped around Cas's as he tilted his head higher, nipping lightly on Castiel's plush lips. 

They broke away after what seemed like eternity, Dean breathing hard against Cas's still-open mouth as sparkling green eyes met dark blue irises. 

"Move your feathery ass, Cas. It ain't comfy lying in the wet spot," Dean said lazily, hand still lingering on Cas's warm shoulder. 

"You made that wet spot, Dean," Cas said as a smile tugged on his lips, shifting his body to lay beside Dean. 

"You made me do it!" Dean pointed an accusing finger at Cas before snuggling up beside the angel for warmth. Being naked and covered in come in a drafty bedroom was definitely not very enjoyable. Cas seemed to realize that fact too and in the next instant, all the drying come vanished from their surroundings. Dean was still in the middle of marveling at how efficient having sex with an angel was when something warm and heavy pressed on his body. 

"What the- Cas? Is that your wing?" Dean said incredulously as his sensory nerves registered the tickle of little feathers brushing over his skin. 

"Yes, Dean. Now go to sleep, it's late." 

Dean burrowed himself deeper into the Castiel's side, eyes beginning to close in the comfort of toasty-warm angel wings and the post-orgasmic bliss. 

"Hey, Cas?" he murmured sleepily, eyes barely open now. 

"Yes, Dean?"

"What were you doing before you got here?"

Castiel took a moment to remember, the meeting that seemed to happen so long ago already buried at the back of his mind. "Nothing more important than you," he finally settled on saying but Dean was already asleep by then, making small snuffling noises against Cas's chest. He curled an arm around Dean's head, petting his mussed-up hair soothingly as he cocooned his adorably snoring charge protectively. 

"Goodnight, Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> Do leave kudos and constructive comments below, thanks! ◡̈


End file.
